


His Happiness

by barisitrash (bananamangos)



Series: Tumblr Ask Prompts [9]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 07:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15311004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bananamangos/pseuds/barisitrash
Summary: Steve realizes while cuddling with Darcy that he finally has an answer to Sam's question about what makes him happy.





	His Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ianthe (PaganIanthe)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganIanthe/gifts), [GlynnisIsta8](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/gifts).



> For glynnisi and iantheswriting and edited by my friend aggiehufflepuff.

“Steve?” Bucky snapped his fingers in front of his face. “Are you even listening to me?” 

Steve sighed and began to shake his leg impatiently, wishing Bucky would just focus on landing the damn jet already. “No not at all,” he said honestly.

Bucky smirked at him before looking forward, eyes trained on the landing pad below. “‘Course not. All you can think about is getting your hands on that girl of yours waitin’ for you.”

Steve punched his arm at this, completely unbothered by the fact that it made Bucky swerve. “First of all, she’s a woman. A beautiful, gorgeous, goddess of a woman. A woman that I-” 

Bucky scrunched up his nose and made a gagging noise. “I will crash this jet and kill us both if you don’t stop talking right now.”

“That threat would work a lot better on someone who hasn’t jumped out of a plane without a parachute but, you know, nice try jerk.” He grinned as Bucky scowled back.

“There’s no water ‘round these parts to save you sweetheart,” Bucky mocked,. “but we’ve landed so get the hell out of my jet. The sparkly little hearts surrounding you are blinding me.” 

“Lay off the anime Buck, that stuff will rot your brain,” he yelled back as he quickly made his way out of the jet. He had no time to feel bad for ignoring his best friend right now. All he cared about was seeing the woman he loved after a month away on a mission. As he stepped into the waiting elevator, he checked his watch. 2:30pm. He hesitated, knowing Darcy would still be working for another two hours, but his eagerness to see her got the best of him. “Friday, take me down to the labs please.” 

“Right away Captain,” said the female voice as the elevator closed behind him. As he waited, he imagined the look on Darcy’s face once she saw him. She wouldn’t be expecting to see him today, unaware that the mission he was on had ended early. He hated leaving her, especially when he had to leave on long missions. He had grown used to seeing her, touching her, every day. 

As the elevator opened again, he briefly wondered if she felt the same way. If his absence made her lonely and if she missed him just as much as he missed her. They had only been dating for a few months now, but Steve was completely head over heels in love. 

“Jane!” He called cheerfully once he spotted the scientist. She jumped at the sound of his voice, dropping the wrench in her hand and turning to look at him. “Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” 

“It’s ok, I was a little too focused, I didn’t hear you come in.” She smiled at him as she gave him a quick hug. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m here to see Darcy,” He explained as he hugged her back. “Where is she?” 

Jane looked at him questioningly. “Umm...I think she’s in medical?”

“What?? Why would she be there?” Panic shot through him, twisting his insides.“Jane, what happened?”

Realizing that Darcy had failed to tell Steve she had been hurt, Jane began to panic as well. “Oh God she didn’t tell you?” She looked around, trying to find a way out of this situation. “It just happened yesterday, too. She said she was going to tell you, I swear, but there was an accident in the lab and-”

“I’ll talk to you later Jane,” Steve blurted, spinning back toward the elevator. “I need to go see Darcy right now,” 

As he ran back to the elevator, Steve could only think of lab explosions and other dangerous things that could have possibly gone wrong. Why had no one told him Darcy had gotten hurt? Were they just trying to make sure he finished the mission? Without realizing, the elevator had taken him to a different floor, one that definitely wasn’t medical. 

“Friday...I need to go to medical,” He said urgently, refusing to step out of the elevator. 

“If I’m correct Captain, you’re looking for Miss Lewis. She’s currently in her quarters, not in medical.” 

“Oh. Thank you then.” He stepped out, confused as to why Darcy would be in her room if she has been injured in a lab accident. Rushing to her door, he let himself in and went straight to the woman lounging on the couch. 

“Steve!!!” she cried, almost choking on her popcorn. “What are you doing here??” 

“What are YOU doing here?” He questioned back. “Jane told me you were hurt in a lab accident. What happened? Are you ok? Why are you ok? She made it sound serious?”

She stared at him for a moment before she suddenly burst out laughing, unable to form complete sentences. “Wait...Jane told-She said?? What??” Tears began to run down her cheeks as she tried in vain to calm herself. 

He frowned at her, a very serious look on his face. “This isn’t funny Darce. I was really worried!” He inched closer to her, eyes scanning every inch of her for injuries. “You look fine, what happened?” 

Darcy took long, deep breaths, willing herself to calm down and be serious. As she pulled the blanket covering her off, she met his eyes and gave him an apologetic look. “I told everyone not to tell you what happened because I didn’t want you getting distracted thinking about me getting hurt.” 

He stared at her cast covered leg, speechless. He didn’t know whether to be upset or relieved. “Please say something Steve.” She couldn’t stand his quietness, worried that it meant he was upset with her.

Finally, he snapped out of it, closing his eyes for a split second and shaking his head as if willing away whatever he had been thinking about. “What happened?” He finally spoke as he motioned for her to make room for him on the couch. 

She slowly shifted her legs off the couch, careful not to hurt herself, and made room for him to sit next to her. “Please don’t laugh but...I literally tripped over a wrench and broke my ankle.” 

“You what?” He stared at her blankly, unsure whether she was messing with him or not. He motioned for her to continue her story as he settled next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder, pulling her close to him.

“You heard me. Tony came to have a science play date with Jane and I tripped over one of his big ass wrenches. Like come on dude pick up your toys!” She settled comfortably next to him and let her head rest on him. “It was actually pretty funny to see him freak out and beg me not to sue him.” 

Steve chuckled at this, knowing his girlfriend well enough to know she definitely took advantage of Stark. “How much did you get out of him?” 

“We’re still negotiating, but I’m definitely getting one of his precious antique cars. I kind of like the turquoise convertible he bought a couple months ago. Thoughts?” She was grinning now, eager to finally have Steve next to her. She had missed him while he was away, hated waking up alone. 

“Yeah that’s a good one. We can take it out for a spin and have a picnic in the park.” He smiled at the thought of finally getting to go out with Darcy again. “I’ll drive though, seeing as you’re incapacitated by a wrench.” 

She pouted at him, moving as if to pull away from him. He pulled her back easily, shifting them slowly, mindful of her leg, so that he was spooning her. Once they were both comfortable, he held her tightly. “Don’t pout sweetheart. now that I finally have you here, I want to see that beautiful smile I’ve been missing for the past month.” 

Blushing, she slowly let her pout turn back into a smile, just for him. “Fine, but since you teased me, I get to pick what we’re watching tonight.” She began to go through the options on the screen, as he continued to hold her close, reveling in her warmth, her sweet scent. 

“Wouldn’t have it any other way.” He was smiling, full attention on her as she busied herself with picking something for them to watch. He wouldn’t be paying attention anyway, his focus completely on the woman in his arms. 

As she watched the movie intently, he thought about her. About how he had fallen for her right away. How she had easily made a place for herself in his heart. Into a place he thought could never be filled again. Not after losing Peggy. Slowly, he realized he finally had an answer to Sam’s question about what makes him happy. It was Darcy. Darcy made him feel like the happiest and luckiest man on earth. Just being able to hold her in his arms made him feel happiness he had long given up on. 

“I love you Darcy Lewis.” He whispered into her ear. She smiled, a slight blush forming on her cheeks.

**Author's Note:**

> I need someone to come up with titles for me lol. 
> 
> Send me some prompts on tumblr @barisitrash! :)


End file.
